


Unicorns and rainbows

by courfjolras



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courfjolras/pseuds/courfjolras
Summary: Mainly Courferre crack fic.This is all a joke please don't take any of this seriously. I was bored"





	1. Chapter 1

Courfeyrac rolls over on the bed "Ferre help me" he pouts.

Combeferre looks at his boyfriend and shakes his head "No! Fuck yourself Courf" he sighs, starting to get annoyed with his boyfriend. They couldn't do anything, Enjolras and Grantaire were just in the other room.

"But Ferre. I want you inside me" the brunette whines. Fuck it. Combeferre pushes his boyfriend to the bed and they began to fuck.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enjolras and Grantaire were laying on the couch together when they hear sex noises coming from upstairs. Grantaire turned to Enjolras "wanna fuck too?" He asks. The blonde nods and then they fuck too.

 

They all fucked happily ever after.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ferre?" Courfeyrac calls and cries as he walks into the living room. Combeferre's head snaps up "Courf? Love?! What's wrong?" He asks, voice full of worry.

"My stomach hurts" he cries, clutching his stomach painfully.

"Oh baby... Come here" the taller man replies. The smaller man walks towards him and Combeferre holds him close in his arms. All of a sudden, Courfeyrac pukes rainbows, causing them both to turn into unicorns and they gallop off into the sunset.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's Combeferre and Courfeyrac?" Grantaire asks.

"They turned into unicorns" Enjolras answers.

"Oh" Grantaire says.


	3. Chapter 3

Courfeyrac and Combeferre were loving life as unicorns, galloping happily in the field. They were chilling in the shade one sunny afternoon.

"Ferre... I'm horny" he says, pointing to his horn. 

"That's sexy" Ferre replies and then they both fuck.

However, Courfeyrac got pregnant and nine months later, he gave birth to rainbows.

 

They live happily ever after.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am back. Hope you enjoy.

Living in the Wild was hard when you were a unicorn but Courfeyrac and Combeferre were lucky to have each other and their 3 rainbow babies. They were only 3 months old.  
Combeferre the unicorn spent the day looking for food for his family to eat. He looked for things like glitter, candy, and sparkles while Courfeyrac stayed with their rainbow babies, looking after them. 

It was the afternoon and Combeferre the Unicorn came home after collecting what they will be having for dinner that evening. Courfeyrac the unicorn and Combeferre the unicorn were cuddling while the baby rainbows slept.

Courfeyrac sighs sadly.  
“What’s wrong babe?” Combeferre asks softly.

“I’m so fat... I thought I would have lost all my weight soon after giving birth to our babies” he replies with a frown.

“You’re not fat... you’re beautiful just the way you are” Combeferre replies with a gentle smile. 

Courfeyrac didn’t believe him.  
“Liar!” He shouts at him before getting up and gallops into the distance. 

Combeferre let out a sigh. He will be back soon. He couldn’t run after him because someone needed to stay with the baby rainbows.

After 30 minutes of galloping, Courfeyrac stopped in place. He saw two figures in front of him. It was Grantaire and Enjolras.

Enjolras let out a loud high pitched scream and hides behind Grantaire quickly.

“Enjolras stop being a pussy” Grantaire tells him.

“Hello there beautiful unicorn” Grantaire greets. Courfeyrac was sad that his friends didn’t recognise him.

Courfeyrac came forward and began to hump Grantaire’s leg. Realisation dawns on Grantaire.

“Enjolras... It’s Courfeyrac” he says with a gasp.


End file.
